Looney King
by marvinmartian1
Summary: Influenced by Essteka story of Bugsaladdin I decided to cross Looney Tunes with lion King, I am aware Marcia is off Tiny Toons; just I couldn't think of everyone else to play Nala. Rated K  emotional scenes mild violence.


Looney King

Chapter 1 Sylvester and Marvin.

Sylvester and Penelope had waited 9 months for their son Sylvester JR to be born, Sylvester JR was future king of Looney Land, and every Looney Tune came to party, except 1. Marvin sat on his bed "life's not fair is it, you see I well I shall never be king huh." Why does Marvin act like this?

Flashback 1 year ago…

Marvin and Sylvester 2 best of pals had just turned 20, the old King: King Bugs looked at the 2 friends. "My turn as king for 20 years is over, I have watched you 2 from birth you are great friends, one of you will be king till your 40, I have no children so I had to pick another Looney Tune, and you 2 are the smartest. Marvin: you're the most intelligent out of the 2, you always know what to do in situations, and I am proud of you. Sylvester: you're a family man, and good at taking 1st steps without thinking of its results, but you're sociable. It is a hard dission but Sylvester you are going to be king." Marvin was disappointed with this; even Bugs knew that he was better for the job. "Why everything you've said, and you pick Sylvester?" Marvin asked.

"No need to be jealous Marvin!" Sylvester said.

"I'm not I'm just saying!" Marvin replied. "Is it off my fainting condition, or I prefer my own company, or is it because I'm from Mars."

"It's the fact you prefer your own company." Bugs said. By hearing this Marvin leached at Bugs, and knocked him to the floor, he was about to shoot him, then Sylvester grabbed him, and though him against the wall braking his left leg from top to bottom, Marvin yelped in pain, then Sylvester scratched him down the left eye making a scar. Sylvester looked at Marvin.

"Marvin I'm so sorry, I was only meant to get you off." Marvin grabbed a bar, and pulled himself up; he put his left hand over his bleeding eye. "Sylvester we're through with our friend ship." Marvin limped to his ship, and flew off.

"Bugs seriously I meant to hurt him." Sylvester sobbed.  
"It's ok this is why I picked you, you fight at the 1st sign of danger even if you didn't mean to hurt the villain, your sociable, and I have always seen a darkness in Marvin, ever since you guys were 3, and I was correct, even if Marvin is more intelligent, and better for the job, your better for the choice."

Sylvester had always felt guilty about Marvin ever since, but what was done was done.

Flashback end…

Sylvester came to Marvin's house the Martian was still sitting on his bed, Sylvester came in without knocking. "Marvin I know we have barely spoke since you know, but why did you not see my son?"

"Oh that was today, oh I feel orfull." Marvin lied; he drank some of his coke, and then looked at his gun. "Must have slipped my mind."  
Then out of know where Daffy the kings trusted adviser came in, and said; "did your mother ever tell you guns were dangerous, and like it or not you have spent most of your life dedicated to the king, so you should have been first in line." That's when Marvin threatened to shoot, Daffy ran behind Sylvester, Marvin put his gun down, and sighed: "well I was 1st in line till the little hairball was born." Sylvester came down to Marvin's level, he is very angry with him now.

"That's hairball, Marvin is my son, and your future king!"  
"Oh I shall practice my curtsy." Marvin laughed.

"Don't you turn your back on me Marvin!"

"Oh no Sylvester, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Marvin started to walk off, Sylvester didn't want to hurt Marvin again, he grabbed his shoulder, Marvin turned.

"Is that a challenge Marvin?" Sylvester asked, at the same time yelling at him. Marvin showed no change in his face expression. "Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

That's when Daffy came in "pity, why not." Recalling the incident 1 year ago, Marvin said.

"Well as far as brains go I got Looney Land's entire share, but when it comes to brutal strength I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Sylvester knew that he couldn't win; he and Daffy left Marvin alone. 

"Oh there's one in every kingdom sire, 2 in my family aculy, and they always manage to ruin special occasions." 

"What will I do with him?" Sylvester asked.

Daffy laughed, and said "he'd make a very handsome slave boy!"

"Daffy"

"And just think, him doing all of your dirty work, and when he doesn't do as his told or whatever you can take him, and whip him." Sylvester laughed, and hugged Daffy, Sylvester and Daffy had been best friends for 1 year, but Daffy was nothing like Marvin was before the tragedy.

Chapter 2 Sylvester JR

Bugs painted a picture of the new born kitten, and labelled it Sylvester JR, and stuck it on the wall of his burrow, next to child versions of Marvin, and Sylvester when they were 6, and adult pictures of them when they were 20 just 3 months before the tragic incident, Bugs cried every time he thought about, after all, he caused it, by saying that it was, because Marvin liked his own company, it wasn't fair what he had said, and he knew how sensitive the Martian was, thinking of this the rabbit burst to sobs.

5 years later…

Sylvester JR who was now 5, was walking with his father, he was on a cliff looking at Looney Land, where he would rule one day, "we must respect everybody son, whether it's a bird, or another cat."

"But we eat birds." Sylvester JR replied.

"Yes JR, but we limit it, because birds we eat, produce new ones, and when we die, we are buried, underground, and grass, is grown, sometimes when we are buried corn, or other supplies are grown, and the birds eat these, so we are all connected in the circle of life." Then out of know where Daffy flew in.

"Moring your highness."  
"Morning Daffy."

"Checking in with the morning report"  
"Fire away."  
The duck started to sing.

**Tweety birds are going high, I remain above it all  
Bugs remember, though just what I can't recall  
Sam is showing great friend ship in Marvin; Sam offered  
me a red chilli pepper but I quickly said, "No thanks!"  
We haven't paid the ducks and Beaky Buzzard have a hunch  
Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch  
This is the morning report  
Gives you the long and the short  
Every what's up doc, your despicable and your making me angry  
Not a tale I distort  
On the morning report**

JR was trying to pounce on a grasshopper.

"What are you doing son." Sylvester asked.

"Pouncing."  
"Let me show you how it's done."

Daffy was continuing singing, and not listening to the cat's conversation.

**The goofy gophers have got a beef  
About this season's grass  
I have been thwarted  
In attempts to save energy  
Flamingos in the pink  
Chasing secretary birds  
Saffron is this season's colour  
Seen in all the herds  
Moving down the rank and file  
To near the bottom rung  
Far too many beetles are**

Quite frankly in the dung  


Sylvester JR pounces on Daffy. "Ahhhhhh!" Daffy screamed.

Sylvester JR started to sing.

**This is the morning report gives you the long and the short  
every what's up doc, you're despicable and your making me angry not a tale I distort on the morning report. **

Sylvester JR through Daffy into a rock, knocking him out. "Very good JR." Sylvester laughed.

Then from nowhere Hube, and Birty popped up, and woke Daffy.

"Daffy!" they shouted

"Yes!" Daffy replied.

"News from the mice." After hearing the news Daffy turned to Sylvester, who was whispering to his son. "Sire enemies from the Dark lands here in the Looney lands!"

Hearing this Sylvester pushed his son away.

"Daffy take JR home." He commanded.

"Dad, can I come?"

"No son!"

Sylvester JR huffed, as he started to walk home. "I never get to go anywhere."

Daffy looked at the kitten. "Oh son one day you'll be king, then you'll get to chase those mangy stupid enemies, from dawn to dusk.

Chapter 3 Marvin's trick.

Sylvester JR was nearly home, till he went past Marvin's, he remembered Marcia was staying for a week. He left Daffy, and ran to the house, remembering that Marcia was staying, he let JR go, otherwise he wouldn't let the kitten go near the Martian.

Marcia was there to great JR, she took him in then Daffy walked home. Marvin was reading a book, when a horrible voice came, "hey Marvin guess what?" 

"I despise guessing games." The Martian sighed, then looked at the exciting kitten.

"I'm going to be king of the Looney lands."

"Oh goody."

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom, and I am going to rule it all ha-ha."

"Yes well forgive me for not leaping for joy bad back you know." Marvin jumper off his seat, then faked pains in his back; JR took him over to his sofa, and sat him down.

"Thanks JR."  
"No prob, anyway Marvin when I'm king what will that make you?"  
"A monkey's uncle." Marvin laughed pointing, at his niece, who came to see if he was ok, also falling for her evil Uncle's trick.

"He, you're so weird Uncle Marvin." Marcia giggled.

"You have no idea kid." Marvin snarled at his niece, then turned to JR. "So you father shown you the whole kingdom did he."  
"Everything."  
"What about the dark lands."  
"Dad ses I can't go there."  
"He's apserlutely right, too dangerous for little children, only the bravest Looney Tunes go there."  
"Well I'm brave, what's out…"  
"No JR I'm not telling."  
"Why not."  
"I only look out for the wellbeing of my favourite niece, and god son. "  
"We're your only niece and godson!" Marcia said jumping into the conversation.

"All the more reason for me to be protective, a haunted mountain, is no place for two 5 year olds." Then Marvin put his hand over whatever he had for a mouth.

"Wow." The 2 children said together.

"Oops I said too much, and I'm 26. Well I guess you would of found out sooner or later, you 2 being so clever, and all, do me one thing, promise you will never visit that dreadful place."

"No problem." Sylvester JR said.

"There's a good lad, you run along now, and have fun, you to Marcia, and remember it's out little secret." The 2 walked out of the house.

"We're going." JR said.

Chapter 4 I just can't wait to be king.

The 2 friends were walking down the river, then Penelope came. "Where are you 2 going?" She asked.

"To the park." Marcia lied.

"Ok, but as long as Daffy goes with you."

"No, not Daffy." JR scowled. The duck came walking in.

"Come one children, the sooner we get to the park the sooner we can leave."

"How are we going to ditch the Duck?" JR asked.

"I know how." Marcia replied. Then Daffy came down.

"Oh look at you 2 little seeds of romance, here in the Looney lands, your parents will be thrilled, with you being patroved and all." 

"Be what?" JR asked very confused.

"Patroved, intended, athieonst."  
"Meaning?" Marcia asked.

"One day you 2 will be married."  
"Ewe I can't marry her she's my friend." JR said.  
"Yeah it will be so weird." Marcia implied.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you 2 have no choice, it's a tradition going back generations." Daffy replied.

"Well when I'm king that'll be the 1st thing to go." JR said.

"Not as long as I'm around."  
"Well that case you're fired."

"Nice try but only the king can do that."

"Well he is the future king." Marcia said.

"Yeah, and you have to do what I tell yaw."

"Not yet I don't, and with an attitude like that I'm afraid you're going to be a pretty perfetic king indeed!" Daffy yelled very angry.

"Not the way I see it." Sylvester JR said, that's when the kitten began to sing. "**I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware!"** The cat pushed the duck into a log, angry with this Daffy sung back,

"**Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair!"** He pulled at JR's hair, but JR pushed this off, and sang more. **I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my LAWS!"** At this Daffy was pushed into mud by Marcia, the duck pushed himself up, and washed in a nearby puddle, while singing. "**Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing!"** JR through more mud in the ducks face and sang, "**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" **

"**You've rather a long way to go, young master, **

**if you think!"** Daffy shouted rubbing of the mud. But JR ignored him, and sang more. **"No one saying do this!"**

"**Now when I said that, I"** Daffy replied, then Marcia joined in, and sang, **"No one saying be there!"** Daffy looked at the small Martian girl and said **"what I meant was!" **

JR thought it was time to stick up for his friend, so he started singing again, **"No one saying stop that!"**

Now Daffy was getting very angry, and said, **"Look, what you don't realize",** then Marcia made him very angry by singing, **"No one saying see here!"**

"**Now see here!"** Daffy screamed, while getting water throughin at him by both children. The 2 friends jumped on a bull, and sang, **"Free to run around all day,"** Daffy flew to catch up, shouting at the children! "**Well, that's definitely out!"** JR pulled a face at him, and sang, **"Free to do it all my way!"** The bull took the children into the woods, taking them closer to the haunted mountain, Daffy finally caught up. "**I think it's time that you and I **

**Arranged a heart to heart?"** He said the kitten, then Marcia just sang, and replied, "**Kings don't need advice **

**from stupid black ducks for a start!"** Now extremely offended by the 5 year old girl, he flew onto a log, floating down the river, and sang, "**If this is where the JR's law is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Looney lands, I wouldn't hang about; this child is getting wildly out of wing!"** Then the duck fell down the waterfall, Marcia couldn't stop laughing, then JR sang more. "**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"** The two saw the gates to the zoo, the climbed over, and jumped on the alergaters mouth, then they were throughin out onto a Hyena's back, the Hyena turned left causing JR to sing more, "**everybody look left!"** The hyena turned right, and Marcia sang, **"everybody look right."** JR thought of a cool idea, he sang, **"Everywhere you look I'm…" **Marcia seeing his idea joined in with the next line, the children both sang, "**Standing in the spotlight!"** Daffy came from under the Hyena, and shouted **"Not yet!"**

An elephant picked up the children, he and his wife, and 4 elephant cubs sang with JR, and Marcia on his head, **"Let every creature go for broke and sing, let's hear it in the herd and on the wing, it's gonna be King Sylvester JR's, and Queen Marcia's finest thing."**

"**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"** JR sang

"**Oh, he just can't wait to be king!"** Marcia joined in. JR saw the haunted mountain he, and Marcia jumped off the elephant whilst singing together. "**Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!" **

Chapter 5 the Haunted mountain

The elephant sat on top of Daffy, "I've been hit a lot harder sir, but get off, JR, Marcia!" Daffy yelled from benief.

The two children walked along. "Alright it worked!" Screamed JR.

"We lost him." Marcia boasted.  
"I am a genius!" JR said taking pride in himself.

"Hey genius it was my idea!" exclaimed Marcia.

"Well I pulled it off."  
"With me!"  
"Oh yeah!" JR went to jump on Marcia, but she got on top of him "pinned ya!" She yelled.

"Ey let me up Marcia!" Yelled the kitten, when she let him up, he jumped on her again, but this time, she got him again "pinned ya again!" She giggled.

A whistle in the wind came over them, they looked up they were in the Haunted Mountain.  
"This is it, we made it!" Exclaimed JR to Marcia. "It's really creepy!"

"Yeah." Marcia sighed.

"But isn't it great?"

"We could get in big trouble!" Shouted Marcia, advising the kitten to turn back.

"I know, huh." JR replied not seeming to care, then Marcia turned, and saw the Haunted house.

"I wonder if there are ghosts in there." She said, forgetting what she had just told JR.

"There's only one way to know, come on Marsh lets go and check it out!" JR was about to open the door, then Daffy flew in, and stopped him.

"The only checking out you will do is to check out of here!" Shouted Daffy.

"Oh Man!" JR sighed.

"We're way beyond the boundaries of the Looney lands."

"Oh look Marcia little baby Daffy is scared!"

"It's Mr baby Daffy to you clown nose, and right now we are all in very real danger!"

"Danger ha I walk on the wild side I laughed in the face of danger ha ha ha ha! And at that there was more laughter, it sounded like 3 people, then out of known where from out of the house windows jumped: Witch Hazel, Yosemite Sam, and Taz.

Hazel sighed, "Well, well, well Sam what have you got here."

"I dunno Hazel, what do you think Taz?"

Taz just replied with weird noises, and laughing, then he licked his lips.

"That's what I was thinking a trio of trespassers." Replied Sam, Daffy thought of the best thing to say, Daffy replied by saying "Quite by accident let me assure you a simple navigational error." He began to walk off with the children, and then Hazel grabbed him by the tail feather, and said "Oh, wait, wait, wait I know you your Sylvester's little stooge."

"I madam am the kings major ducky." Sam, and Taz began to circle Marcia, and JR, Marcia hid behind JR, but JR was ready to fight.

"And that would make you?" Sam asked

"Future king!" JR yelled with pride, that's when Hazel joined the circle, Daffy jumped in front of the children his wings blocking the 3 villains from their view.

"You know what we do to kings whom step out of there kingdom." Hazel asked.

"Huh you can't do anything to me!"

Then not making matters any better Daffy jumped in "techneqilly they can we are on their land."

"But Daffy you told me they were nothing but mangy stupid enemies" Daffy started to hum the morning report song, just to put everyone's mind off what JR had just said, then Sam slapped him across the face. "Don't start singing again!" Sam yelled. Daffy put this behind him, then looked at the sunset, despite the horrible haunted mountain the sunrise was beautiful from here, but Daffy had no time for that now.

"Oh my, look at the sun it's time to go!" Daffy squawked, and then Hazel blocked their paths. "What's the hurry we'd love you to stay round for potion testing." The trio turned round, and there was Sam "We will turn them to great horny toads!" The 3 villains laughed, and then Taz interrupted making stupid noises, and pointing down the mountain.

"What Taz what is it!" Then Sam looked down "Hey Hazel did we order these prisoners to go?"

"No why?"

"Because there they go!"

Daffy, JR, and Marcia ran across the path, Daffy was grabbed by Sam, the children stood next to a tree, that branches were like arms that waved in the wind.

"Did we lose them?" Marcia asked panting terrified.

"I think so, where's Daffy?"

Sam stuck Daffy into a pot "Duck stew, duck stew!" He yelled. Daffy began to sob

"P-p-please what about r-r-rabbit stew it's much n-n-nicer." He stuttered, and then JR came, and jumped on Tazes head.

"Hey why not pick on someone your own size!" He yelled throughing a rock at Hazel, impressing Marcia who was hiding behind a rock.  
"Like you!" Hazel implied.

"Woops." JR said. The two children started to climb up rocks, Marcia fell.

"JR!" she screamed, JR turned around to see his best friend falling, he ran down, and just as Hazel was about to grab JR did the bravest thing he done in his life, he scratched Hazel across the face, blood coming down it, Hazel snarled at the kitten, then remembered his age, and continued chasing him.

Marcia, and JR made it on top of the rocks, then they were trapped by a bulldozer, the 3 villains had them cornered.  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Sam mimicked.

JR through a rock that just missed the villains, then looked at the sobbing Marcia. "That was it ha, do it again, tell me." Hazel said, the trio were closing in on the children, till Taz gave out a yelp, the other 2 villains turned, to see Sylvester attacking Taz, Sam, and Hazel went to though Sylvester off, Sylvester grabbed the cowboy, and through him across the mountain hitting him into a bull dozer, the witch backed off at that, and hid behind Taz, Taz, and Hazel, went to Sam's side, as Sylvester blocked them into the wall.

"Please, please, please!" Begged Sam.

"Silence!" Yelled Sylvester.

"Ok we'll shut up right now!"  
"Were very sorry!" said Hazel trying to protect Sam from more harm.

"If you ever come near my son again!"

"Oh this is your son?" Asked Hazel.

"Oh yours." Sam repeated.

"Did you know that."  
"No me I didn't know did you?"

"No of course not, Taz?" Taz being an idiot nodded, Sylvester threatened to scratch all 3 in the eyes, then stopped after he remembered the incident with Marvin.

"Toodles." Sam waved then the trio ran off. Daffy ran to his boss, but Sylvester just pulled a glair, Daffy staggered back, JR, and Marcia came out, Marcia behind the scared kitten.

"Dad I…" JR stuttered.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!"

"Dad, I'm sorry." JR began to cry.

"Let's go home!" Sylvester snapped at his son, it was the 1st time he had ever yelled at him, and he hated it. JR put his ears down, and followed his father, Marcia caught up to them.

"I thought you were very brave." She told him, that made JR feel a little better. As the three walked off, Marvin was standing above it on a ledge glaring at the scene.

Chapter 6 Be Prepared.

The 4 stopped in a field. "Daffy!" Yelled Sylvester.

"Yes Sylvester." Whispered Daffy still terrified.

"Take Marcia home, I have to teach my son a lesson." JR ducked in the grass, Daffy waddled over, and grabbed the small Martians hand.

"Come, Marcia" then he turned to JR, and put his wings on his shoulders "JR good luck" then the 2 went to Marvin's house leaving the terrified JR with his furious father.

"JR!" Yelled Sylvester, JR walked slowly to his dad sticking his paw in his father's paw print, then sitting down beside him, he looked at his father's disappointed face, then looked at the grass waving in the wind again.

Sylvester took a breath then started to speak to his son. "JR I'm very disappointed in you."  
"I know."  
"You could have been killed, you deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse you put Marcia in danger."

JR panted "I was just trying to be brave like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be, JR being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." 

"But father you're not scared of anything."

"I was today."  
"You were"

"Yes I thought I might lose you."

"Oh I guess even kings get scared huh?"

"Hmmm."  
"But you know what?"

"What."  
"I bet Hazel, Sam, and Taz were even scareder.

"No-one messes with your dad, come here you." He grabbed his son, and ruffled his hair, the two cats chased each over, JR jumped on his back.

"Dad."  
"Umm?"  
"We're palls right."

"Right."  
"And we'll always be together right."

Sylvester sighed at his son, and said, "JR look at the stars the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really dad?"  
"Yes son."

"So when you feel alone remember those kings will always be there to guide you, and so will I."

Meanwhile at Marvin's house…

"Lousy Sylvester, oh this headache will last a long time." Sam sighed. Taz just laughed. "It's not funny Taz." Taz continued laughing. "Shut up!" Taz laughed more, then Sam jumped on him, Taz thought back, Hazel turned from her potion making.

"Will you 2 knock it off!" She yelled throughing a frog at them.

"But he started it!" Sam said pointing at Taz who was spinning round.

"Look at you guys, no wonder we aren't allowed in the Looney lands." Said Hazel coming down from her stand.

"You will be soon." Said a quiet voice it was Marvin.

"Hello Marvin." The 3 friends said together.

"Hello." Marvin scowled.

Then he began to yell, "I practically gave that kitten to you, and you couldn't even dispose him, he is 5 years old, how old are you 3, 3 years old, and attack my niece one more time, and you will be dead!" At that moment, Marvin pointed his gun at the trio, they ducked, then Sam stood up.

"It wasn't our fault boss."

"Was it not, explain yourself cowboy?" 

"It was that varmint Sylvester, we were about to kill that kitten, as you said, Sylvester attacked all of us, just like your left eye there." Sam pointed to Marvin's scared left eye.

"Don't remind me." Marvin said.

"Well ok, let's continue. We wouldn't hurt your niece she was just with him, and we were going to get JR, just Sylvester shown, what do we do Marv, kill Sylvester?" Marvin grinned at Sam.

"Precisely." He said. The Martian jumped off the sofa where he was standing. He flicked on a smoke machine, and walked through it, then began to sing. "**I know that your powers of retention are as low down as a pig's backside, but thick as you are, pay attention my words are a matter of pride."** He began to circle Taz who was almost hypnotised by the smoke machine. "**It's clear from your vacant expressions; the lights are not all on upstairs."** He waved his hand in front of the devils eyes, Taz stuck out his tongue, then Marvin left him. **"But we're talking kings and successions; even you can't be caught unawares."** He jumped in front of Sam, and Hazel, and they fell into the machine. **"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime be prepared for sensational news a shining new era is tiptoeing nearer."** Hazel came out of her hiding place, and asked Marvin.

**"And where do we feature?" **Marvin dragged the witch out, and told her. "**Just listen to Marvin." **Then he began singing more.** "I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues, and injustice deliciously squared…Be prepared!"**

Sam jumped up, and down, and yelled. "Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah we'll be prepared, for what?"  
Marvin snarled at the cowboy and answered. "For the death of the king."  
"Why? Is he sick?"  
"No, cowboy we're going to kill Sylvester, and JR too."  
Hazel gave a cackle. "Great idea! Who needs a king?" She laughed, then her, Taz, and Sam ran in circles singing, "no king! **No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!"** Marvin was embarrassed by this, and yelled at the trio, "Idiots! There will be a king!"  
"Hey, but you said, uh..." Sam stuttered at his angry boss.  
"I will be king! ...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" Responded Marvin.  
Hazel screamed **"Yay! All right! Long live the king!" Long live the king! Long live the king!"  
**She began to sing, then Taz, and Sam joined in. "**It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all-time adored." **Marvin was flattered, and sang more** "of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board, the future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is…"** Then he shouted "**You won't get a sniff without me!"** Then sang more.  
**"So prepare for the coup of the century, be prepared for the murkiest scam, meticulous planning, tenacity spanning,decades of denial, is simply why I'll, be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am, yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared, Be prepared!"** Then the 4 sang together, "**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared be prepared!" **

Chapter 7 the flood

The next morning…

Marvin took JR down to the dry area of the Looney lands, where behind them both was a metal wall it was a dam, it was holding up the water, Marvin smiled at the dam, where: Sam, Hazel and Taz were hiding, then he looked at JR. "Now you wait here you father has a wonderful surprise for you."  
"Wow what is it?"  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it."

"If you tell me I'll still act surprised."

"You are a naughty boy."  
"Come on Marv!"

"No, no, no, this is for you, and your daddy, you know a father son thing, well I better go get him."

"I'll go with you."  
"No, he-he-he no, just stay on this chair." Marvin pointed to a chair, that he put up, just before he sent JR down here, JR walked backwards to it, then sat on it, Marvin followed him, and stood by his side, "you wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Looney Land enemies."

"You know about that."

"JR the whole kingdom knows about that."  
"Really?"

"Oh yes, lucky daddy there to save you, oh and just between us work on rock throughing hmm?"

"Ok, hey Marvin will I like this surprise, and how will I practice throughing rocks?"  
"Just sit in the chair, and through the rocks round you at the dam, and the surprise, it's to die for."

Marvin climbed out of the resivwar, and helped his 3 friends lower the dam, whilst JR was throughing rocks at, they lowered it, and it couldn't of come quickly enough, JR jumped out of his chair, and tried to run away from the water, but that was impossible, the water grabbed the kitten, and started to sweep him away.

Meanwhile Sylvester, and Daffy were walking, then Daffy heard water. "Is that extra water flowing?" Daffy asked.

"That's odd." Sylvester replied. Then Marvin stopped the 2 in their tracks.

"Sylvester, JR was playing in the resivwar, the dam, it broke, it's flooding he's down their!"

"JR!"

JR was still struggling from the water, a tree was hanging over, JR grabbed it, and climbed to the top, but the water was still rising, soon this tree would be under, Daffy was flying over, then he spotted JR.

"Daffy, help me!" He yelled

"Your father, and Marvin are on the way, hang on a little longer."

"Hurry!"

Daffy flew to the worried looking Marvin, and Sylvester "down there on the tree!"

"Hang on son!"

The water had risen to JR's feat "Father!" He screamed.

Sylvester jumped in, and swam to his son, and grabbed him, and put him on his back. Still on the edge of the resivwar Daffy, and Marvin were watching.

"Oh Marvin, this is terrible, I'll go back for help!"

At the last 4 words, Marvin grabbed an anvil, and knocked the duck out, he couldn't take any chances, Sylvester put JR on the ledge, he was about to get on himself, then he slipped, and was swept away. "Father!" JR screamed.

He was looking everywhere for his swept away dad till he grabbed a rock, and began to climb, JR grinned, he was too relieved to describe, but his dad was at the over end of the resivwar, JR plucked his bravery up, and didn't care how much trouble he'd be in for this, he climbed over a bridge that was just starting to shrink, Marvin was standing where Sylvester was climbing, Sylvester was starting to slip.

"Marvin, please pal help me!"

"I'm not your pal."

"I know we're not anymore, but please we've known each over forever."

A snarl came on the Martian's face, then he grabbed the cat's paw, and smiled more, then brought whatever he has for a mouth to the cats ear "Long live the king." He whispered, Marvin turned to the side to make sure JR wasn't looking, luckily for him he wasn't, so Marvin pushed the cat into the flood "MARVIN!" Sylvester screamed, JR looked to the side, and saw his father be swept away, he ran to the Martian, and hid his face into the Martian's stomach, like he had much of one, then burst into tears. Marvin sat, and watched Sylvester be swept into the distance, and to sea, then looked at the unconscious Daffy, then frowned at JR.

"What have you done?"

"It was a flood and he tried to save me, it was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course, of course you didn't, no one ever means for these things to happen, but the king, your dad has been swept away, this new lake you made leads to sea, your dad will only be able to swim for so long till getting tired, and meeting his death, and it's all your fault, oh what will your mother think?"  
"What will I do?"  
"Run away JR, run, run away and never return." JR looked at Marvin.

"Say bye to Marcia for me." He sobbed then ran into the distance, as soon as he was out of ear shot, he signalled his 3 friends, Sam, Taz, and Hazel came out giggling. "Good work so far, now finish him off." He said pointing at JR's shadow in the distance.

Chapter 8 Hukuna Matata

JR ran further, and into a cave, he looked behind him, and there was: Hazel, Sam, and Taz, JR knew that his dad wasn't there to save him, and Marcia wasn't there to assist him, and these were facts, but the thought that Marvin didn't know the Looney Land enemies were after him, JR was on his own this time.

He looked all round him, then he saw the hole in the top of the cave, there was a hole in the top, JR clambered the rocks, and made it out of the cave, he was finally on top, but so was Hazel, Sam, and Taz. Now 100 ft. high, JR had one choice, he jumped off, and landed in dessert sand, Sam, Taz, and Hazel were too scared to jump off.

"No matter, he's as good as dead out there anyway." Hazel said. "And if he comes back we'll kill him."

"Yeah if you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" Sam yelled into the distance when the cat was running.

Meanwhile back in the Looney lands…

Marvin sat on the rock with the other Looney Tunes, sobbing Penelope, and Marcia. "The going of Sylvester, getting swept away from the flood this afternoon, but to lose his son Sylvester JR who had barley become to live, he was brave, and a great friend to my niece Marcia, but now it's time to move on, when we make friends with the 3 who we parted with, and give them a final chance." Then the cackling Sam, Hazel, and Taz came out Daffy jumped in shock, and hid behind Penelope. "Now the joining of a shining new area, me, now prepare for a great, and glorious future."

Bugs went home crying he saw what was coming with Marvin now king of Looney Lands, he took down the picture of Sylvester JR, then put it into his drawers.

In the dessert land the next day…

JR had walked miles, he missed his father, Marcia, Marvin, and Daffy. Marcia was his best pal, they did everything together now he could never play with her again, Daffy looked after him, and cared for him, even if he did tease the duck a little, he was a good baby sitter, Marvin was his best mates Uncle, so he saw him often, he also saved him the fate of everyone finding out about his father, and what had happened, despite what Marvin had said, it was a help, and his father Sylvester he would of drowned by now, his own father that he murdered, he felt awful his father who was the best person in his life, and how would his mother feel would Marvin have made up a lie, and say that he was swept away, or told the truth, what would happen, what was she thinking. The sun rose on the dessert, yes the kitten had been running all night, it got very hot, that's when JR fainted. A bunch of vultures came to him, but JR wouldn't of cared, even if he did notice, that was when the vultures were chased off by a pig, and a mouse.

"I love chasing those damn things." Porky laughed.

"Yeah funny." Speedy giggled. Porky turned to the side, and looked at the kitten.

"Hey Speedy, look I think he's still alive."

Speedy made a sick look, then went towards the kitten, he lifted his paw, to reveal the child he was looking at was a cat "Ahhh it's a cat, run come on Porky move it, cats eat mice!"

"But he's only little."

"He'll get bigger!"

"Maybe he'll be on our side."

"How ridiculous Porky, hey I got it, maybe he will be on our side, having him round may not be so bad."

"So we keep him?"  
"Yeah whose the brains here huh?"  
"Uhhhh…"

"My point exactly, gee I'm fried let's get to the forest, and find some shade." Porky carried JR to the forest with Speedy running ahead, they came to a river, where Speedy through water on JR, he woke up, and drank some of the water.

"You OK kid?" Speedy asked.

"I guess so." JR replied.

"You nearly died." Porky said.

"I saved you, well Porky helped a little." Speedy bragged.

"Thanks for your help." JR sobbed, he began to cry, and he walked off.

"Hey where you going?"

"Nowhere." The kitten walked into the brighter side of the jungle. Speedy turned to Porky.

"Hey he looks blue."

"I'd say black, and white."

"No, I mean he's depressed."

Porky chased the kitten, JR sat down.

"Hey kid what's eaten ya?"

"Nothing."

"So where you from?"

"Who cares I can't go back."

"So you're an outcast so are me and Speedy, what did you do kid?"

"Something terrible, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Great we don't want to hear about it." Speedy said.

"Come on Speedy anything we can do for the kid."

"Not unless you can change the past."

"Look kid in times like this my buddy Speedy said you need to put your behind in your past."

Speedy hit the pig with his hat "no, no, no armature lay down before you hurt yourself it's you've got to put the past behind ya, look kid bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right."

"Right."

"Wrong when the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"That's not what I was taught."  
"Then maybe you need a new lesson, repeat after me Hukuna Matata."

"What?"  
"Hukuna Matata it means no worries."

The mouse began to sing. "**Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase." **

Then Porky joined in the song, **"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze."**

"**It means no worries for the rest of your days."**

Then they both sang **"It's our problem-free philosophy!"**

"**Hakuna Matata!"** Speedy sang

"Hakuna Matata?" JR asked.

"Yeah. It's our motto!" Porky said.

"What's a motto?"

"Nothing. What's a-motto with you?" Speedy joked

"Those two words will solve all your problems."

"**That's right. Take Porky here, why, when he was a young pig..."**

"**When I was a young wart pig"** Porky sang terrible.

"Very nice." Speedy said sarcastically.

"Thanks."

Speedy began to sing again "**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal he could clear the savannah after every meal."**

"**I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind and oh, the shame." **

"**He was ashamed."**

"**Thought of changing my name." **

"**What's in a name?"**

"**And I got downhearted." **

"**How did ya feel?"**

"**Every time that I farted."**

Speedy hit Porky with his hat, "hey! Porky! Little kid around you know."

"Oh sorry." JR giggled seem as Marcia used the word a lot when they were 3.

The mouse, and the pig sang together, "**Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze." **

JR began to sing,** "It means no worries for the rest of your days!"**

"Sing it kid!" Speedy yelled, the 3 then sang together.

"**It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!"** The 3 walked across a log chanting **"Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna!"** Then JR now cheered up after the loss of his father sang more.

"**It means no worries for the rest of your days!"**

Speedy, and Porky joined in "**It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!" **

The trio sat at the dinner table. "What's for dinner? Is it a canary, a mouse, meat pie?" JR asked excitedly.

"No kid, want to live with us, eat like us." Speedy said putting worms infront of JR.

"Ewww!" JR yelled pushing the plate away.

"Oh stop acting like a 5 year old!"  
"I am 5!"

"Oh, sorry kid, try them and we'll see if you like them."

"Oh well Hukuna Matata." JR ate one worm, and liked it "Slimy yet satisfying."

"That's it son."

Meanwhile…

Marcia sat on her bed, singing to herself **"no one saying do this, no one saying be there, no one saying stop that, no one saying see here. No one saying be there, no one saying see here." **She burst into sobs. Marvin came in with her duck dinner, "What's wrong Marcia."

"I miss JR."

"I know Marcia, I know, but I'm king now, and that makes you future queen, next aire to the throne of Looney lands."

"I was seemed as I was patroved to JR."

"Now didn't you think that was disgusting?"  
"I did then, but now I don't."

"Come on in 15 years' time, you'll be able to do what you want, and not care what anyone thinks about it, just like me."

"That will be cool."

"Yes, and get rid of everyone who stands in your way, like so."

Hazel, and Sam brought in a chained up Daffy.

"I saw you do it Marvin, I just woke up when you pushed Sylvester into the river."

Marvin walked up to the duck "You make me very angry, very angry indeed. I sentence you to a life in the dungeon."

Daffy kicked, and screamed in protest as he was dragged away. "See Marcia, get anything to get your goal, the end justifies the means." Marvin left his niece.

Marcia couldn't eat, even though she was only 5, she put 2+2 together, her Uncle had killed Sylvester to be king, he had killed her best friend, now he was took over, but who would believe a 5 year old girl, she climbed out of the window, and ran away.

Meanwhile…

The river was still flowing, Sylvester was whizzing down rapids, he saw a vine from a jungle tree and grabbed it, he has landed in the forest lands, he panted, and yelled angrily "This time Marvin you've gone too far!" He found a place under the tree the sleep, now he had to find his son, he knew that Marvin hadn't killed him, but attempted to, Marvin would be in for a shock, because Marvin thaught he was dead, so would the kingdom, and his son which was sad, soon all would be reviled but 1st he needed to find his little son who was closer than he thought.

Chapter 9 Can you feel the love tonight.

JR, Speedy, and Porky lay in the grass; they looked at the starry night.

"Speedy, ever wonder what those shiny dots are up there?"  
"Porky I don't wonder I know."

"What are they?"

"They're fireflies, fireflies that got stuck in that big bluish black thing."  
"Oh I see I always thought they were giant balls of gas burning millions of miles away."

"Porky with you everything's gas, anyway JR what do you think."

"I don't know." JR lied.

"Come on give we told you ours please kid give." Porky, and Speedy said together.

"Well Ok, someone told me that the great kings of the past were looking down on us."

"Really, so Sylvester JR, you're telling us a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Speedy asked, then burst out laughing with Porky. "What moron made that up?" JR felt anger at this, and through a rock a Speedy, and ran off, he clasped in dandy lions, and began to cry, what he didn't notice was that the petals flew off into the Looney lands, and down a rabbit hole.

Bugs was eating his carrot stew, when he saw the petals, he picked them up, to stop them flying in his stew, he sniffed them, he recognised the smell, "JR he's alive!" He yelled excitedly, he got out his picture, and kissed it, "It is time for this terror to end."

Marvin had done a lot of bad things to the Looney land, let's see what he is doing now.

Marvin lay back in his chair, he still hadn't noticed the disappearance of his only, and favourite niece. Daffy sat in his cage singing for Marvin, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts," Daffy sang, as Marvin danced to it. Marvin had executed all who went against him, and used their heads as trophies, Daffy would shutter when he looked at the head of Tweety, and Elmer. Marvin had kept Willie, and Roadrunner in the dungeon for the past 3 months, despite him only being 1ft 9 tall, everyone was scared of him, Daffy was locked in, and used as entertainment, because the day of the flood, Daffy had just woke up, when Marvin pushed Sylvester off the cliff, into the flood the next day Daffy threatened to tell everyone, that's when Marvin took action on him "me and my big beak" he would say. Sam ran in "Sire your niece she's gone."

Marvin stopped dancing, and shut Daffy up, "What she's only 5 years old, you and Taz find her, Hazel must stay, and be as quick as possible!" Sam, and Taz left, Marvin felt dizzy his head throbbed, he saw coloured spot before his eyes, then everything went quiet, Daffy despite hating the Martian saw what was happening was shouting his name "Marvin, Marvin MARVIN!" All Marvin could here was whispers, that was when his eyes rolled up, and he fainted, he fell into Hazel's arms, who got there just in time for his sake.

Meanwhile…

Marcia walked through the forest, where she saw JR sleeping, "it can't be," she whispered, she ran over, and shook the kitten awake, JR's eyes opened "Marcia," he screamed cuddling her, Marcia cuddled back, Speedy came running, then stopped as he saw the 2 friends together.

"What's going on here?" Speedy asked

"Speedy this is Marcia, she's my best pal!" JR yelled, Porky came following.

"JR whose this?" He asked.

"This is Marcia, Speedy, Porky, Marcia, Marcia, Speedy and Porky." 

"Pleased to meet you!" Marcia said, Marcia looked at JR, she hugged him, she was never more pleased to see him. Porky, and Speedy ran into a bush.

"Porky we have a problem here!" Speedy yelled

"Why?" Porky asked.

"Him, her alone"

"So?"

Then the mouse began to sing. **"I can see what's happening."  
**"What?" Porky asked  
**"And they don't have a clue"  
**"Who?"  
**"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two."**  
"Oh."  
**"Ze sweet caress of twilight there's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere disasters in the air"  
**Meanwhile JR, and Marcia were playing in the river, they were both singing, **"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings the world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things."  
**JR looked at Marcia, and sang to himself, **"So many things to tell her but how to make her see the truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.  
**Marcia heard this, and sang back to him **"You're holding back, you're hiding but what, I can't decide why won't you be the king I know you are the king I see inside?"** They sang together again **"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings the world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things, can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too fa**r." Marcia kissed JR on the cheek, she looked startled at 1st then he kissed her back, and cuddled into her, and they sang together more **"stealing through the night's uncertainties love is where we are."** Speedy, and Porky had watched this, and Speedy began singing "**And if he falls in love tonight it can be assumed.**" Porky blew his nose, and sang.  
**"His carefree days with us are history." **Then they sang together. "**In short, our pal is doomed!"** Then they burst to tears.

The two went out of the river, and on to the bank. "Isn't this a great place?" JR asked.

"It is beautiful, but my Uncle, he's the worst king ever he has done all sorts of unimaginable stuff to the Looney Lands, you must come back and stop him."

"I can't go back I did something terrible wrong."

"But, we need you, no matter what you did."  
"I don't want to tell you what I did, it was terrible, even if it was an accident, I am no match against Marvin."

"My uncle doesn't grow well, this time next year we'll be taller than him, Sylvester is gone, your our only hope, Uncle Marvin is fully grown, don't worry, we'll beat him!"

"We won't he's 26!"

"In Earthling years, come on in Martian years he's only 25!"

"That's only a year below!"  
"I know, but he does have beyond the average intelligence!"  
"But we can't be saying we're only 5 like babies! We have to stand up to him!"  
"Hukuna Matata!"

"What?"  
"Hukuna Matata I just learnt it, sometime bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it so why worry!"  
"Because you're the king now, show some responsibility."  
"You, you're the correct queen, you ran away!"

"I ran to find help, and I found you, your our only hope!"  
"Sorry Marcia!"  
"This time 2 weeks ago, you were brave, strong, now you're a coward!"

"Look you think you can call me names, and tell me how to live; you don't know what happened to me!"

"I would if you told me!"  
"Just forget it!"  
"Fine, you spoilt brat!" JR spat at her, and ran away into the forest, he shouted at the stars "you said you'd always be there for me, but you're not, and it's because of me, it's my fault it's my fault!" Then he broke to sobs, his dad was dead, and he had just taken it all out on his best pal.

Chapter 10 endless night

Sylvester was on the hill opposite JR, and Marcia was behind it, Sylvester has searched the forest for his son all day, but no sign of him, and Marcia's best friend had just let her down. Sylvester sighed, and broke to sobs, and began to sing. **"****Where has the starlight gone? Dark is the day How can I find my young son?" **

Then Marcia began to sing **"JR is an empty dream lost to his foolish. Uncle Marvin is causing too much problems." I thought JR would be there, when the kingdom needed him.**

**When I called his name he wasn't anywhere."**

Then Sylvester sang more **"I'm trying to hold on, just waiting to hear your voice JR one word, just a word will do**

**to end this nightmare, and for me to find you." **

Then the two sang together **"when will the dawning break**

**oh endless night sleepless I dream of the day." **

Then Sylvester began singing alone **"when I was by your side guiding your path son please come this way." **

Then Marcia sang "**I thought you'd be there whenever your kingdom needed you but When I called your name**

**You weren't anywhere."**

Then they both sang together **"I'm trying to hold on**

**just waiting to hear your answer one yes, just a yes will do**

**to end this nightmare!" **They both turned to see each over, they ran, Sylvester picked up Marcia, they didn't notice each over was there till now, Sylvester sang to Marcia.

"**I know that the night must end and that the sun will rise**

**, and that the sun will rise I know that the clouds must clear, and that the sun will shine, and that the sun will shine!**

Marcia laughed and sang **"I know that the night will end**

**and that the sun will rise I know where JR is I know that the clouds will clear, because you're not dead, and you are here now the sun will shine! I know yes, I know the sun will rise, yes, I know, I know the clouds will clear!"**

Sylvester sang to her **"I know that you know the night will end, you have acted maturely tonight, very adult Marcia, now we will tell JR what to do and he'll hear the voice of his bravery deep inside!"**

JR heard this, and ran up and sang **"I know that I'll make the night end, and that the clouds clear sorry the way I acted Marcia, I promise to make the sun rise, the sun**

**the sun will rise!" **

"Wahoo, dad you're alive!" JR yelled cuddling his father, "now let's go and kick some Martian but!"

"HEY!" Marcia yelled.

"OH I mean lets go, and kick Marvin's but!"

Porky, and Speedy came out of the distance "We're coming with you to help on your mission!" They said together.]

Meanwhile…

Marvin lay in bed, he was literally ill with worry, Sam looked at his boss "Marvin we have found footprints of her shoes leading to a forest, we will continue the search tomorrow, because it took us so long to get there, we should take your ship, and we will find her, honest tomorrow, now get some sleep, your burning up."

"Thank you Sam you had done your best."

"That's ok Marvin."  
"Oh, no you should of stayed, and found, I don't care if it took you your life, now Hazel, take him to the dungeon!"  
"Marvin please!"  
"Look Sam if she was 10 or over, I wouldn't mind, she's 5 she's just left her toddler years, I can't afford foolishness, you'll be spending time in that dungeon, till my niece is found, and if she is found harmed, or dead, or in less than a months' time, your head will be joining the rest!" Sam burst to tears, and kicked in protest as he was dragged away, then Marvin fell asleep.

In the forest…

"Ok children, Speedy, and Porky I have a plan for tomorrow, listen carefully." Then Sylvester let out his plan, they began their journey back to the Looney lands, in prepare to beat Marvin.

Chapter 10 the battle

Sylvester, JR, Marcia, Speedy, and Porky had made it back to the Looney Lands, Hazel and Taz stood guarding.

"Ok Sylvester, what is the plan of getting past those 2?" Speedy asked.

"Live bait."  
"Good idea-HEY!"]

"Come on Speedy you guys have to create a diversion."

"Why?"

"You, and Porky distract them 2, while me, Marcia, and JR sneak past."

"Alright gato estúpido."

"Look mouse I got an A* in Spanish, just like my ex best friend Marvin got the same grade in Italian."

"He-he sorry gato listo."

"That's more like it." And with that Speedy, and Porky created their diversion, before they got into any more bother.

Taz, and Hazel were guarding, when Porky, and Speedy were singing **"jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open slay hey!" **

"Taz know it's not Christmas yet, it only June! Grrrrr!" Taz yelled at the early carollers.

"That's right Taz, get them!" Hazel commanded the two guards, ran to the mouse, and the pig, they ran away screaming.

That's when JR, Sylvester, and Marcia went in to the castle that was getting ruled by Marvin.

"Ok JR, Marcia you guys get the army, I'll look for Marvin."

The 2 friends went down stairs to the knights room, while Sylvester followed the corridor to the throne room where Marvin sat on his throne, he stood on it and yelled "Penelope!" Sylvester burst into tears, as he was about to watch his wife get abused by the evil Martian.

"Where is your search party for my niece?"  
"We are still looking."  
"Well not hard enough!"  
"Look I know you love her, and you are worried, but maybe she ran off, because of all of the bad stuff you are doing!"

"No she loves me!"

"True, but she has been disturbed by what you are doing, I could see in her eyes, all the murders, the prisoners, this is not the nice place it used to be."  
"Just to remind you, I am the king, I do what I want, and if someone threatens me, they will be punished."

"If you were half the king Sylvester was you'd…" Then Marvin shot Penelope in the legs, knocking her over, Sylvester jumped out from his hiding place, he snarled at Marvin, and went to his wife.

"N-n-no Sylvester your dead!" Marvin stutterd, now scared that he had seen a ghost.

"Sylvester your alive!" Yelled Penelope in excitement. "But how can that be?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later, long story, but this doesn't matter now I'm home."

Hazel, and Taz came back, and ran to see how Marvin was, so did JR, and Marcia, but they weren't worried, about Marvin just that the nights were gone.

"Uncle Marvin where are the knights?" Marcia asked.

"I sent them to look for you little one, but your back, and that's all that matters, now go to your room, and I'll spend some time with you latter, you're not in trouble, but I have missed you, and have been worried sick." Then Marvin looked at JR, "JR, am I surprised to see you, alive!" And with the last word in that sentence Marvin placed an angry look on Taz, and Hazel who hid behind the flat screen TV with fright.

"Look at what you've done Marvin, you should be arrested right away." JR said.

"Well JR, the way of royalty is battle, but I wouldn't want to cause death, or almost cause it would I?" 

"JR what is Uncle Marvin talking about?" Marcia butted in.

"I put it behind me Marvin?" JR yelled.

"Has everyone else?"

"JR what is he on about?" Marcia asked again, then Marvin circled the little 5 year old kitten.

"Ahh so you haven't told anyone your little secret, tell them, tell the kingdom, your family, your friends, Marcia, tell them who was responsible for Sylvester's fall in the flood."

"I-I-I am." JR stuttered, and burst to tears, Marcia did at the same time, Sylvester didn't know what to say, even if he knew the truth.

Penelope ran to her son "It's not true, tell me it's not true." Then she began to cry, but JR couldn't lie to his mother, that was when Speedy, and Porky came in, they were shocked, it was clear they had overheard the situation, this was why the kitten was so upset, but JR couldn't lie, so ye looked at ground.

"It's true." He sobbed.

"See he admits it murderer!" Marvin yelled, he circled the kitten more.

"If it weren't for you none of this would of happened, to you deny it?"  
"No!"  
"You're guilty!"  
"No I didn't mean it!"  
"Oh JR you're in trouble again, but this time no one will put effort into saving you, and I wonder why that is?" Marvin had chased JR the guillotine, and put his head in, then whispered to the kitten "Now here's my little secret, I pushed Sylvester into the flood!"

"Noooooo!" JR screamed, that was when Sylvester came, he pushed JR out, Marcia caught her best friend, then Marvin was pushed in.

"Sylvester please no!" Marvin screamed, Sylvester could never hurt Marvin, no matter what he'd done, so he let go of the Martian, Marvin began to run, till he was grabbed by Sylvester.

"No don't hurt me!" Marvin began to sob.

"Beg me!" Sylvester yelled at him. Marvin fell to his knees, and put his hand together, and looked up at Sylvester with his teary eyes.

"Please, don't, I'm begging don't!" Marvin sobbed more, everyone was laughing, Taz, and Hazel, and Sam who had been freed by them weren't, they ran to protect their boss, and friend, but were chased off, and out of the Looney lands by Penelope, Porky, and Speedy.

Sylvester had calmed down, he cuffed the Martian, and dragged him to the dungeon, and locked him up. Sylvester went back upstairs, but Marcia had fallowed, tears down her pink jumper, and in her ginger hair.

"Marcia, I'm sorry, I'm cold." Marvin said. Marcia through Marvin her blanket. "Thank you." He got his hand out of the bar, but the cuff was stopping his wrist.

"Uncle Marvin no." Marcia said.

"But I love you."

"I love you too, but your evil, but no matter what I'll still love you, but I can't hug you again, or kiss you sorry."

"Marcia come-on!" yelled a voice, it was JR, as soon as Marcia turned round, and she waved at her Uncle and ran out.

"What have I done?" Marvin asked, at the same time Bugs who was watching asked himself the same.

Then at that moment Daffy, and Sylvester came in.

Chapter 11 Friends again.

Sylvester opened Marvin cell, Marvin walked, out then the duck pinned him down. "Daffy let him go." Sylvester yelled, Daffy let Marvin go, but Sylvester didn't let him get up, instead Sylvester got down with him, this is, because Sylvester remembered a joke Daffy told him 5 years before.

1 hour later…

"Slave boy, where's mine and Penelope's fish." Sylvester yelled. Marvin came in carrying fish.

"Here master." He said.

"Good boy, now clean the floors."

Marvin wasn't stupid he knew the size of the palace "NO!" He yelled, then he was whipped by Speedy. "Fine!"

3 days later…

Bugs came in and sat by Sylvester, he looked at the sleeping Marcia, and JR.

"What is this very important message?" Sylvester asked. Marvin was about to leave.

"Marvin stay." Bugs said.

"I'm not a dog!" Marvin yelled. Then Porky whipped him, it was so hard he fell to the floor, Bugs helped him get back up, then sat him on a chair, poor Marvin looked exhorted.

"Look Sylvester, you and Marvin were great friends, and 6 years ago by ruined it by insulting Marvin, Marvin would be a great king, but your better for the job, if you did die someday, Marvin could take over if JR wasn't ready, he just came evil, because we were so mean. Please forgive him, just this once." Bugs, Sylvester, and Marvin began to cry, Sylvester picked Marvin up, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Marvin." Sylvester said.

"Me too."

Penelope watched, but Daffy went to tell JR, and Marcia, then Marvin fell asleep, seem as he was very tired. After a week Sylvester let Marvin be king for a day, and he was so good at it this time Sylvester gave him an extra day, the Looney Lands were happy again, Sylvester even made friends with Sam, Hazel, and Taz and they were also welcomed to the Looney Lands.

Chapter 12 15 years later

Marcia, and JR were now 20 years old, they had just got married, and all the Looney lands celebrated. Bugs who was now 60 came, and said "Ready to become king, and queen, judging your childhood you'll be the best of them all."

"I couldn't agree more." Said a 40 year old Marvin.

40 year old Sylvester kissed his son and daughter in law "I expect great things from the 2 of you."

9 months later Marcia, and JR gave birth to 3 triplets, a Martian named Molly, and cat named Lewis, and a half cat, half Martian named Riley. There was a new girl, round daughter of Sam, and Hazel Shelly, one of the boys would marry her, and become king in 20 years' time.


End file.
